CJ's Oral Skills
by aerosmiley219
Summary: I wrote this a while ago and just stumbled across it. CJ walks in to surprise Josh with something only for him to surprise her. She takes things into her own hands (so to speak).


CJ bit her lower lip. "Do I knock or just walk in? Maybe I'll surprise him and slip in. Yeah, I think I'll just slip in."

She turned the doorknob to Josh's office as quietly as she could and started to tiptoe in. His back was to the door and she was grateful for deciding to slip in. "This will be SO much more fun."

Josh appeared to be deep in thought as sighed and let out a small "hmm."

For a brief moment, CJ felt guilty interrupting him- for all she knew he was in the middle of some great decision that'd greatly effect relations between the US and Russia.

CJ screwed her courage and proceeded as planned. She walked up behind him, placed her hands on the back of his chair, and was just about to shout "boo!" when she realized he wasn't thinking about anything political. In fact, she was pretty sure Russia didn't factor into his thought process right now, at all.

Her eyes widened and she wrestled with the decision on whether or not to slip back out, hopefully, unnoticed or if she should proceed with what she was thinking in the first place.

She leaned over his chair, got close to his ear and whispered, "wouldn't you rather that be my mouth instead of your hand?"

Josh froze. He'd clearly forgotten to lock the door. That's what working 20 hour days will do to you.

"Uh, CJ. Um, it's not what it looks like. I, um, spilled some coffee on my pants and I was trying to dry them off." He quickly scrambled to rearrange himself to hide his bulge and act as though he was just air drying his khakis. "Thank god," he thought, "I hadn't moved past stroking myself. I need to lock that fucking door next time! How could I be so…"

CJ giggled and grabbed his chin. "You know? I may not have one to play with myself but I'm pretty sure I know what you were doing. Now, my question remains unanswered. Want help?" She walked around in front of him, subconsciously licked her upper lip, and fell to her knees before even giving him the opportunity to respond.

She placed a hand on each thigh and looked up into his weary eyes. Her left hand massaged his stiff thigh and her right stroked him through his pants. She decided against taking down his zipper with her teeth since he was wearing khakis and she'd taken to wearing a darker plum lipstick these days. CJ decided her decision was for the better because maintaining eye contact with him as she took her time pulling down his zipper and reached in to his fly was so much sexier. Lord knows it was doing wonders for her.

"I gotta say, Josh, you've got a lot more to work with than I would have thought!" She raised her eye brows and focused on his hard cock. "You're so thick and… oh, uh, not that I'd thought about you, I just, um, oh forget it."

She took all of him in her mouth and he let his eyes roll back in his head. It'd been so long since anyone had done this to him. He knew the Press Secretary was good with her mouth but he thought that was only a verbal thing.

"Wow, CJ" was all he could muster before she hit another previously unknown sweet spot. He moaned and lost all capacity for higher level thought.

She grasped him by the base, looked up at him, and purred "shhh." Her grin was contagious. She went back to the tasty business at hand. His girth made her think about him bending her over his desk and making her forget her name. She got wetter and wetter with each stroke.

Josh finally let himself settle into what was happening. Without thinking, he put his hand on the back of her head, not to guide her but to get the most of the experience. He started to pull away quickly thinking he may have broken some unspoken rule but she stopped him. Without breaking her stride, she grabbed his arm and moaned a little into his thickness and replaced it on the back of her head and pushed.

After another minute of his hands on her head, she released him from her mouth and looked up into his eyes. "Fuck my throat. Okay? Don't be afraid to make me hoarse. You have no idea how badly I need this."

His eyebrows went up as he tried to quickly assess the situation. "Okay… but let me know somehow, k?"

She grinned again before taking all of him into her mouth and down her throat. He hadn't been deepthroated in years and that was just that one time with the drunk chick at school but he wasn't fully sober either. This time was SO much better!

CJ gagged and Josh tried to pull away but that just made her push deeper. Her hands were on either side of his thighs and her nails dug into his pant legs. She pulled off him again and gasped for air. CJ looked up at him with tears in her eyes as she kept up the rhythm with her hands

"Please do that again."

"Mmm. It's what I'm known for…"

He furrowed his brow but didn't get the opportunity to ask her what she was talking about.

She deepthroated him again but this time she'd increased the pressure and rhythm… she was after his climax and wasn't giving up.

He tried to pull away, not knowing where he was going to finish. "Oh CJ, I'm close. I'm gonna…" and before he could finish verbalizing this thought she pushed even deeper than before. Her mouth milked his cock and he felt her swallow all of him. She stuck out her tongue to lick his balls at the same time.

That last little move drove him crazy. He moved his hands to the arms of his chair to grasp for leverage and dug his fingers deep into the leather. His thighs quivered, his hips jerked, and he let out a deep guttural moan. "OH GOD!"

With one thrust, he collapsed back into his chair and heaved a big sigh of relief and contentment. He opened his eyes to look down at the amazing woman who just pleasured him and gave her a big goofy grin. His dimples made their first appearance.

CJ looked up and licked her lips. Grasping the base, she slowly slid his head over her lips and licked off the last little pearl drop.

"It's about time your dimples showed up. They make me think all kinds of naughty things…" She released his uncharacteristically still stiff cock and stood up slowly. Her right hand slipped into her skirt to give him a show and he thought, "oh my god. Is CJ gonna Jill off in front of me?" He tried to focus on her hand but then was brought back to reality when he felt two wet fingers sliding into his mouth.

"Maybe if you're a good boy, you can taste it from the source," she whispered in his ear. Her hot breath on his neck gave him a chill.

CJ walked to the other side of his desk, licked her lips one final time, and looked at him.

"That was fun. We should do that more often. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got press briefing to run." She ran her thumb along the side of her lips and with a wink, she closed the door behind her, as quietly as she had come in.


End file.
